Los Debutantes
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: Hiroki dijo que iba a esperar, simplemente le iba esperar. ONE-SHOT.


**Buenas! :)**** _Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'._**

**Inspirado en la canción de Joan Manuel Serrat, "Los Debutantes" **

**Disfrútenlo**** :) **

* * *

Los Debutantes

Era demasiado tonto admitir la verdad, y lo sabía, y eso era lo más vergonzoso. Kamijo Hiroki llevaba tan solo dos años de casado con una hermosa mujer, de buena familia, y de muy buena posición económica. Todo esto había sido planeado por los padres, claramente al principio el castaño se había negado hasta arrancarse los huesos, pero después de meses de feroces discusiones y embarazosos momentos con sus padres y, en ese entonces, futuros suegros, terminó por acceder a conocer a su prometida, y en poco tiempo se casó con la dulce mujer. La joven era hermosa, inteligente, gentil y sobre todo, paciente; el mismo Hiroki lo sabe de antemano.

Pero, lo que él sabía de antemano y le avergonzaba es que, no le amaba, no sentía nada de amor hacia la hermosa dama, puesto que hablaban, salían, y comían juntos, todo fabulosamente pero, nada de relaciones, besos, abrazos o alguna otra forma de afecto físico, nada de eso era manifestado entre la pareja. Que desdicha.

Que lastima.

Hiroki podía jurar que no solo no la amaba, sino que jamás había amado a alguien en su vida, jamás había experimentado tales sentimientos hacia alguna persona.

Fue entonces, que un día, había salido horas antes del trabajo porque había vendido una propiedad exitosamente, a esa hora su casa estaría sola…. –A pasar el rato. –llegó a un parque viejo, ya ni iban los niños a jugar ahí, al que ya tenía un letrero de lo que pronto se construiría ahí, los árboles eran grandes y viejos, y las bancas de metal estaban oxidadas y rasposas, pero a Hiroki no le importó, este se hecho en una de ellas soltando un suspiro muy pesado y sobre todo, cansado. Miró al cielo sin pensar, sin sentir, y fue entonces que comenzó a recordar sus últimos dos años y sin siquiera darse cuenta, lágrimas. Comenzó a llorar pensando qué es lo que había hecho, el porque lo hizo, para darse cuenta que nada de lo que había hecho, había sido para él. Nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –escuchó de repente.

El castaño en seguida saltó del susto para voltear a quién le había hablado. Un joven de cabello negro, con unos ojos azules que gritaban preocupación, pero se veían tan pacíficos y relajados. Hiroki se avergonzó, rápidamente se incorporó para verle de frente. –Estoy bien. –dijo con firmeza.

-Que bueno. –suspiró el joven. –En ese caso, me ayudas? –le preguntó mostrándole una caja llena de piezas.

-¿Huh?

Un cohete. Hiroki, sin darse cuenta le había ayudado hacer uno, voló, muy alto dejando un rastro de agua hermoso. Tal vez era su depresión, tal vez estaba aburrido, o tal vez estaba muy confundido, pero Hiroki estaba fascinado con ese pequeño espectáculo. Sin siquiera lo supiera, el joven le observaba, mientras sostenía una sonrisa muy tranquila. – ¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó de pronto.

Hiroki se sorprendió. ¿Qué sabía él? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? –Yo…. –no pudo contestar. No sabía que decir. De hecho, nadie en su vida le había preguntado eso.

-Entonces. –comenzó el pelinegro. – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra cosa? –preguntó apilando su sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera te conozco. –soltó Hiroki nervioso.

-Kusama Nowaki. –dijo tomándole la mano mostrando un saludo fuerte.

-Kamijo Hiroki. –soltó de reflejo.

-Perfecto, _Hiro-san_, ya nos conocemos. –suspiro el ojo azul para señalar un camino. Y se fueron, pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde juntos, y Hiroki rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, claro, se enfadó y gruñó como nunca… pero se divirtió. Para antes de que se diera cuenta, Nowaki le había llevo al parque donde le encontró. –Espero verte de nuevo. –admitió el pelinegro.

-Claro…. –soltó con la misma emoción.

Y se fue.

Por un momento, Hiroki se quedó ahí parado, en silencio, digiriendo lo que acaba de suceder ahí. Suspiró y regresó a casa para encontrarse con su esposa, quién estaba de buen humor como de costumbre. Conversaron con tranquilidad, se hablaron de su día y de cómo les fue, pero Hiroki no mencionó nada sobre Nowaki. No quiso, no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa, en pocos días, Hiroki se encontró a si mismo en el mismo parque donde lo había encontrado, y cuado estaba pensando en que era completamente imposible volverle a ver, fue cuando escuchó esa voz detrás de él pronunciando:

-¿_Hiro-san_? –no lo podía creer, simplemente, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades? ¿Qué tan probable era aquello? Por lo que dios quiera, que alguien le conteste con verdad. – ¿Eres tú, Hiro-san?

Hiroki estaba plasmado. –N- Nowaki. –soltó en un suspiro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí eres tú! –soltó el hombre de cabello negro mientras le tomaba las manos con emoción. Hiroki estaba nervioso, jamás había estado nervioso.

-S-Sí. –logró decir con fuerza.

Para antes de que se diera cuanta, estaban platicando en cuanto estaban sentados en esa banca oxidada y rasposa, pero parecía no importarles, Nowaki estaba tan tranquilo mientras mantenía el control de aquella conversación, y Hiroki solo respondía preguntas…. Solo contestaba, pero jamás había hablado tanto. Ni con su esposa.

Y estaba cómodo, más de la cuenta, y más de lo que había podido recordar, ¿cómo se era posible estar cómodo en algo tan oxidado? Fue entonces que Nowaki lo sacó de nuevo a pasear, se lo llevó de arriba a bajo sin descansar, y lo mejor es que no se había arrepentido, no sentía el porqué.

_¿Volveré a verte? _–No pudo evitar preguntar mientras se despedían en ese parque.

_Sí. Aquí mismo. _

Así es como todo había comenzado, el como es que Hiroki se estaba encariñando con su nuevo amigo, poco a poco. El verle, era su idea de todos los días, el cual se le terminó convirtiendo en la mayoría de sus pensamientos, para que entonces, todo esto se hubiera hecho su costumbre, de hecho. Su rutina de todos los días era pasar por ese parque para verle, para saludarle y hablar con él, y cuando tenían tiempo, salían de ese parque a cenar, o de compras o simplemente a pasear… su rutina, su costumbre… Nowaki ya se había hecho parte de su vida para antes de que se diera cuenta… Y en todo ese tiempo, nunca dijo una palabra a su esposa.

_¿Y qué importa? _–se había preguntado mientras estaba con él, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Al tiempo, Hiroki compartía una comida con su hermosa mujer, tranquila y en silencio, cuando entonces, ella rompió el silencio con una muy buena razón. –Hiroki.

-¿Mh? –soltó sin verle.

-¿Ya fuiste a la notaría, verdad? –preguntó preocupada.

-No, pero pronto lo haré, tengo tiempo. –le dijo sin verle. –Además, ¿tú no deberías preocuparte de tu propio trabajo?

Ella no contestó con velocidad. –Sí… tienes razón, lo siento.

-Bien.

¿Qué se le podía decir? ¿Qué se le podía hacer? ¿Era realmente algo que se le podía cambiar? Su relación siempre había sido así, jamás se les había mostrado emoción alguna entre ellos, entonces, no fue sorpresa.

Fue en ese momento que Hiroki deseó por primera vez no estar en casa, deseó estar con otra persona en ese momento, estar a solas con él. Solo él.

_Oh, por dios. _–dejó de comer.

-¿Hiroki? –soltó la mujer al notar que su esposo se había detenido por completo.

-N-Necesito respirar aire fresco, no me siento bien. –avisó para salir casi corriendo de esa casa.

¿Qué era este sentimiento que le invadía por completo? ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho pensar así? Para antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba justo en el parque viejo, de noche. –_De seguro, él no esta aquí. _–se afirmó. – ¿Qué me está pasando? –soltó en medio sollozo para tirarse a la banca oxidada.

-¿Hiro-san?

_¿Es broma, dios? _–volteo lentamente para verle.

Ahí estaba, sorprendido mientras sostenía una bolsa de mercado con una sola mano, Nowaki veía a Hiroki con preocupación, sin siquiera saber que decir, se sentó a lado del castaño para tomarle del hombro. – ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé.

El pelinegro le observó preocupado. –Cuéntame.

_Al diablo. _–Por alguna razón, por primera vez no quise otra cosa más que verte. –le confesó sin verle, sin siquiera preocuparse por su expresión, puesto que ya se había levantado para irse de ahí, pero no pudo. Nowaki le sostenía con fuerza, no dejaba que se fuera, sin importar cuanto se esforzara, sin importar cuanto jalará. Entonces Nowaki jaló con fuerza para que entonces el otro chocara contra su pecho.

-Yo también. –soltó el pelinegro mientras a Hiroki se le iba el aire de tan solo escucharle.

No pudo detenerle, y ni siquiera quería hacerlo, el agarre de Nowaki era fuerte y por alguna razón, se sentía bien, ese agarre se sentía _bien_. Hiroki sentía que era correcto sentir a Nowaki así de cerca, sentir como el más alto le acariciaba la mejilla para verle mejor y de que lentamente se inclinó para besarle con ternura. Se sentía _bien_. Se sentía _correcto_. En ese momento, a Hiroki se le olvidó por completo si debía de estar haciendo lo que hacía, sino que se había dedicado en regresar el beso con la misma ternura y adherirse al más alto con fuerza al colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sentía que así debía de ser.

El beso se había profundizado con velocidad para que entonces el pelinegro los separara por la necesidad de respirar y poder ver unos ojos castaños llenos de excitación. Eso le dio las _ganas_.

Por supuesto que sin avisar, este se lo llevó arrastrando fuera del parque, para sorpresa de Hiroki se dirigieron a unos departamentos muy cerca del parque para que Nowaki abriera el suyo mientras le tenía pegado a su cuerpo.

Estaba muy ordenado y oscuro, dando a inferir que Nowaki casi no se encontraba ahí con frecuencia. Que importa. El ojo-azul siguió besando al mayor con fuerza mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo de su hogar para llevarlo a la cama del dormitorio, en donde ahí le aventó para tumbarse sobre él.

Hiroki podía afirmar que lo necesitaba, que le hacía falta, que eso era exactamente lo que más quería en ese momento y solo con él. Él era el único que podía cumplirle eso. Solo Nowaki.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, que estaba cediendo por completo a esas caricias, todo su cuerpo cooperaba y contestaba favorablemente a Nowaki sin siquiera pensarlo. Y para su sorpresa, fue gentil, muy gentil. Cada caricia era con dulzura y atención, con el mero propósito de hacerle sentir bien, eso le había hecho experimentar lo que es una aventura por primera vez.

Hiroki juraba y afirmaba, que con Nowaki, habían inventado a lo que se le hace llamar _Amor_.

Este sentimiento era nuevo, era algo que jamás había estado en su cuerpo. Hiroki era un debutante en el amor.

En la mañana en la que se despertaron, el pelinegro le recibió con un desayuno de primera, y con demasiado cariño, un beso en la boca de saludo, uno en la mejilla mientras le servía la comida y otro en la boca cuando se despidieron. ¿Así era estar enamorado? ¿Así era el estar en una relación? ¿Así era ponerle el cuerno a su esposa?

Cuando regresó a su casa, su esposa no le preguntó en donde estuvo toda la noche, ni se molesto en preguntarle como estaba, porque este solo llegó para ducharse, cambiarse e irse a trabajar. Y así, no pudo evitar pronunciar ese nombre como si fuese sagrado, como si fuese parte de la oración al Señor, o cualquiera de esas cosas, porque ese suspiro era tan sencillamente mágico.

Era qué, todos los días seguían con su costumbre de encontrarse en ese parque tan mágico en sus ojos, porque así pasaban los días, llenos de amor y juntos. Y en los días que no se podían ver, se acurrucaba en su habitación apretándose contra la almohada mientras decía su nombre en sus pensamientos.

_Nowaki_

_Nowaki_

_Nowaki…. _

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Hiroki de pronto cuando un hombre de traje le entregaba un sobre justo en la puerta de su casa.

-Una demanda.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué? –soltó histérico abriendo el sobre.

La venta de propiedad que había hecho hace meses fue rechazada por no tener los papeles legales en el acuerdo. –_Ah. No fui a la notaria. _

-¡Hiroki! –escupió la mujer. – ¿Ya viste la fianza por la demanda? –estaba histérica. – ¡No podemos pagar eso! ¡No _puedes_ pagarlo!

-¡Y- ya se me ocurrirá algo! ¡Solo cállate! –le dijo con fuerza para que ella le abofeteara de repente.

Silencio.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? –preguntó entonces sorprendiéndole. –Tú no eres así. ¿Qué te está sucediendo? ¿Algo te pasó?

-¿Eh? –soltó sin comprender.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? –le dice para que el otro se quedara aun sin comprender. –Estás pensativo, más callado de lo usual, más cansado y…. –no contestó con velocidad –, y estás sonriendo más.

Hiroki soltó un suspiro de sorpresa.

Antes de que le refutara, fue cuando ella volvió hablar. –Me voy. –dijo sin más. El otro ni siquiera le contestó, ni siquiera se lo impidió, no encontraba la razón para hacerlo, porque en el fondo, sabía que era lo mejor para ella, y para él.

Aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, le mandó un mensaje a Nowaki.

"_Quiero verte, te veo a donde siempre." _

El pelinegro al ver el mensaje, se alegró, porque se sentí igual, y salió del trabajo temprano para verle, corría con esfuerzo para llegar, y en ese mero momento, Hiroki iba en su camino. A sabiendas de que las cosas no le habían ido bien, lo único que quería era tener a Nowaki a su lado para pensar mejor, para relajarse, porque lo sentía así, porque no se sentía bien, se sentía triste, había lastimado a alguien sin siquiera darse cuenta, y necesitaba pensar y hablar al respecto, lo sabía.

Nowaki, pensado en que solo quería ver a su amante, no se preocupaba por donde pasaba, por quieres chocara o por lo que se toparía en frente. Cruzando tan solo la calle, pasó. Rápido, fuerte y sin avisar.

El grito ajeno resonó por la calle para dar a anunciar lo que había sucedido, un cuerpo sin vida se encontraba en medio de la calle, derramando su vida mientras aun sentía las ganas de levantarse a irse a buscar a su amante, porque sabía que Hiroki le esperaba, que estaba en esa banca esperando a por él… pero no podrá ir, ya nunca más.

En cambio a Hiroki, llegó a lugar de encuentro, para darse cuenta que ese parque se había desvanecido, sino que estaba un enorme agujero en medio del lugar y una enorme maquina de cemento asomada a la orilla de el.

_-Ya no está. _–soltó Hiroki al bajar para estar en el centro del no parque. Ya no había ninguna banca, ni ningún árbol, ni nada a lo que le recordaba a su amor. –Bueno, esperaré por el. –soltó viendo el cielo. Sordo, la maquina de cemento se encendió, para cubrir el hoyo que se encontraba ahí. Mientras, Hiroki no se inmutó. Él iba a esperar. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió el cemento cubrirle los tobillos. Porque Hiroki iba a quedarse a esperar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, dejen un Review! :D **

**espero leernos pronto y feliz inicio de semestre :D **

**Besos! **

**Manny H. **


End file.
